Let's Dance
by Strike To Incinerate
Summary: [April May and Will Powers][Sequel to 'Your Biggest Fan'] Will decides to pull some strings to get poor April out of jail... surprise appearance by two King of Fighters girls!


_Author's Note: Since I recieved some really nice feedback for 'Your Biggest Fan,' I decided to make a sequel! A big thanks goes out to Wrestlemania, for one of the most concise, but helpful reviews I've ever recieved. I've never gotten a rating before! Thank you so much! (Also, I have not played Justice For All, but I plan on getting a copy ASAP. Franziska looks like so much fun!)_

_Pyrasaur - I know, they're quite the odd couple, but I think it's adorable._

_And thanks to Zego, for adding 'Your Biggest Fan' to favorites. Let's get on with it, shall we?_

_Also... the title isn't random. I've been playing a lot of Elite Beat Agents, too... so 'Let's Dance' by David Bowie has been stuck in my head._

--

**Let's Dance  
A(nother) April May/Will Powers Oneshot (maybe?) by Strike To Incinerate**

--

April May was not too surprised to hear the familiar knock of a nightstick against a metal bar, and she looked up obediantly. She'd gotten used to this routine; if she ignored the guard, he or she would yell, and then April herself would yell, and other inmates would yell... and it would turn into a big mess, resulting in a time-out, and the loss of a meal. Prison food wasn't great, but April May was used to taking what she could get with what she had... and she had nothing.

So, three times a day, a guard came around and gave her a tray of less than gourmet slop, twice a day, a guard came to get her for the hour that the inmates were allowed to spend outside, once a day, a guard came to escort her to the shower room... and once a day, the guard came by to tell her that she had a visitor. All of these times were fixed, aside from her visitor; Will Powers always dropped by faithfully, before 4 o'clock, every day... but the exact time was always different.

Still, she figured, she'd just had lunch, showers were after visiting hours, and it wasn't yet time for the afternoon stroll in the yard. She smiled a little... she had begun to look forward to Will's visits over the past few weeks, mostly because he was the only person that still treated her with civility. No, it was not because she enjoyed watching him fumble with his words everytime she pushed her up chest, and it certainly was not the frustrating and sympathy-inspiring way he burst into sobs upon hearing about her day... it definitely wasn't the way his eyes lit up, he smiled and seemed all better as soon as she laid her hands on top of his.

No, he was just a source of... well, amusement. Everyone, whether they liked to admit it or not, enjoyed seeing a friendly face.

"Miss May, you've got visitors," the guard intoned, waiting for her to stand up and come towards the cell's door. She did, he unlocked it and escorted her to the visiting room. She smoothed out her baggy blue jumpsuit; she would've preffered one in violet, but apparently, the warden didn't care that colbat blue made her appear sickly pale, and her hair just didn't have the same bright shine.

There, with Will on the other side of the glass, were two young women, no older than herself. She fought to hide her frown; why would he bring two girls with him when he was visiting her? He was there to see HER! What were they, his groupies? Did the stars of children's shows often get groupies? How lame could those two who--

She took in a deep breath._ 'Why should I care? I shouldn't. I'm here, he's out there, we're friends, and he can do whatever he wants. He should ASK though. That's just common courtesy.'_

Then again, a wire-tapper really had no right to talk about 'common courtesy'. Especially one that had been convicted as an accomplice to murder.

She slid into the seat provided for her, and smiled to Will. "Good morning!" she said brightly.

He seemed excited, and a bit nervous... he was rubbing the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly, and sweating like mad...

Oh wait... She buttoned up her shirt a bit more. Duh.

Bad habit.

He sighed in relief. "You remembered this time, Miss April!" he said.

"It'd be awfully rude of me to make you uncomfortable..." she replied smoothly, then glanced to the two females standing just behind him. "And who'd you bring with you?" she asked, trying to keep the venom out of her voice.

_'I am not jealous. Will's just... he's just... he's an oaf. And he's only visiting me because... well, because I'm attractive, that's all,'_ she reminded herself.

She shouldn't have to keep doing that.

He grabbed her hand, startling her and sending that tingle through her... this time, it was accompanied by a warm feeling that blossomed in her stomach and extended outward.

_'Maybe I've got some weird sort of food poisoning. The prison food hardly looks healthy,'_ she thought.

"O-oh! This is Sohn Chae Lim," he began; the girl to the right, with black hair and one stylish silver streak in the bangs, nodded, "and this is May Lee Jinju!" he finished; the girl to the left placed her hands on her hips, posing. She had blue black hair, and a pair of goggles atop her head. "They're attorneys with the Law Office of Kim and co.!"

_'Why would he need lawyers...? He's not in trouble again, is he? Will Powers, you have the worst luck!'_ she thought, but asked, just out of curiousity... "Whyever did you drag them down here? They must be sooo busy!" she purred.

"Oh! They're not my lawyers!" he replied, shaking his hands, causing them to be removed from contact with hers. She sort of... didn't like that, but the warm feeling and the tingles went away. What the second lawyer said next surprised her:

"We're yours!"

April May's lashes unintentionally fluttered. "Why... why would I need lawyers? My case was closed..."

"We-well..." Will stammered, his tan cheeks turning cherry blossom pink. "I told my boss... Dee Vasquez, about what happened to you. It's not right that you're in jail because that jerk, Redd White, manipulated you!" he said, his voice growing loud for a moment.

_'Aw... he's being protective of me! That's cute...'_

She sighed, looking away, playing along. "He did... he did take advantage of me, didn't he?" she said softly.

Immediately, Will reached for her hand, and the second lawyer spoke up again.

"Totally! It is completely unfair that he used his position to manipulate you, his innocent and defenseless secretary, to wire-tap a woman's phone and then become an accomplice to that same woman's murder!" she said, her fists clenching. "We're going to right this serious injustice!"

"That chauvinistic pig is going down..." the other said, in a softer, more convicted tone, obviously agreeing with her partner.

"You don't deserve to be in jail! A pretty girl like you belongs out there, living life to the fullest, dancing on the silver screen!" May Lee said. "We're getting you a probationary hearing, and hopefully, we'll also be getting your sentence overturned!"

"Probation is easy; you just have to promise to be a good girl for a few years and report to some desk jockey every week," Chae Lim explained. "Getting your sentence overturned is going to be hard..." she folded one arm over her chest, then tapped her chin in thought. "Is there anything you could tell us about Redd White and exactly what kind of work you did for him? We hear he was really big into blackmail with Bluecorp... did he have any dirt on you?"

It seemed almost too easy, and April May dissolved completely into her act. Her big violet eyes welled with tears, and she covered her face with her hands.

--

"Order! Order!" the bearded and unnamed judge roared, banging his gavel repeatedly.

"I think he told you guys to shut up!" one of the defense lawyers (guess which!) shouted.

"Miss Lee, if you don't mind!" the judge snapped, then set his gavel down. He sighed, and stated, "Today is the probationary hearing for Miss April May, convicted of being an accomplice to the murder of Mia Fey, and wire-tapping the victim's phone illegally. The prosecution, please make your opening statement."

The prosecution was a balding man in his mid-forties with a bland gray suit and big, round glasses.

If April May didn't get her sentence over-turned.. well, that would certainly be a surprise.

The prosectuing attorney fumbled with his papers and evidence for a moment, then straightened up. Already, he was sweating... as April sat in the defendant's chair, she glanced around; Will had come to watch the hearing... and so had a tall woman with short black hair, and a lot of dark clothing.

The judge cleared his throat. "Ah-ah... Miss Vasquez... there is no smoking in the courtroom," he said to the woman.

Miss Vasquez looked away, and put her cigarette out on the back of the chair in front of her.

The judge gave her a reprimanding look, and behind Dee Vasquez, four men cracked their knuckles into their palms.

Dee looked unfazed and unabashed, while the judge looked startled. "Problem?" she inquired.

"N-none..." the judge stammered, fiddling with his gavel. "Prosecution, please proceed."

The prosecuting attorney began his opening statement. "Well, your Honor... the defendant Miss April May has only spent four months in prison... not nearly as long as most criminals who enter a probationary hearing. Her time spent there shows almost no records of good behavior..."

Chae Lim spoke up. "Your Honor, I must object," she said smoothly.

"Oh? On what grounds?" the judge asked, perplexed. Generally, objections were not allowed during opening statements.

"This information is irrelevant. The amount of time spent in jail, or her amount of good behavior is not up for discussion today. Whether or not she should be permitted to re-enter society is," she answered, staring not at the judge, but at the prosecution.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Mr. Payne, can you tell us the relevancy of these details of Miss April May's duration in the Los Angeles Women's Correctional Facility or not?" the judge asked.

"Uh... Um..."

May Lee piped up this time, looking triumphant. "That's right; you can't! With your permission, your Honor, the defense will proceed with it's opening statement!"

The judge nodded, despite Mr. Payne's objection of, "B... but I haven't yet finished!"

May Lee placed her hands on her hips, and began. "Our client, Miss April May was a witness to the murder of Miss Mia Fey..."

"Objection!"

In her chair, April's eyes began to water, and she deliberately wiped at them with her wrists.

The judge's eyes softened, and he barked at Mr. Payne, "OVERRULED!"

"A witness who, true, did falsify her testimony and wire-tap her phone... at the behest of her then-employer, Mr. Redd White, the CEO of Bluecorp!" May said, slamming one hand down on the table.

Chae Lim took over from them, her demeanor as cool as May Lee's was enflamed. "Mr. White is a known-blackmailer... his 'corporation' was merely a tool for discovering the dirty secrets of anyone and everyone, so he could use them to his advantage. The same was the case for Miss April May."

"Objection!" The prosection screamed, fearing that he would not be heard. "What proof does the defense have of this 'blackmail'!?" he demanded.

"Why else would a beautiful, talented and kind young woman work for a monster like Redd White and do his dirty work?!" May Lee shot back, her intensity only growing. Her lips turned up in a smirk.

"And we do indeed have evidence to support our claims, your Honor..." Chae Lim said with a cool smile. "We have Miss April May's testimony, and we have a written confession from Redd White. If I may submit this into evidence?" she asked, picking up a small file.

The judge nodded, and she stalked over to the prosecution, who could make no objection to this, then placed it in front of the judge.

He examined it quickly. "Ah... well, this appears to be in order... I'm about ready to give my verdict..."

Mr. Payne straightened his tie, and made another objection. "I wish to hear Miss April May's testimony! I don't believe a word of this! You don't have any evidence that Redd White was a 'known' blackmailer!" he failed.

"Oh... well, in his confession, he also admitted to blackmailing others, such as Mr. Walter Grossman and Mr. Robert Hammond..." Chae Lim supplied, folding her arms over her chest, still smiling.

"If he could keep a pair of lawyers under his thumbs, he could definitely keep one innocent young woman under his power!" May Lee said.

"Well... it appears the defense is correct," the judge said, stroking his beard. "Mr. Payne... do you have anything to say about this?"

"N-no, your Honor..." he admitted.

"I would suggest that the prosecutioner's office and the LAPD begin a joint investigation of Mr. Redd White and Bluecorp. Perhaps even the FBI should get involved... it appears that his 'connections' run deep," Chae Lim continued. "But that's only my opinoin."

"Hm... I think you may be right, Miss Lim..." the judge agreed.

"Begging your Honor's pardon, but Sohn is Chae Lim's last name!" May Lee spoke out.

The judge's eyes narrowed at the slightly smaller female attorney. "Quit while you are ahead, Miss Lee," he advised.

"Yes, your Honor... I apologize for my partner's outburst," Chae Lim said.

The judge nodded. "Well, yes... unless the prosecution can come up with a good reason as to why Miss April May's sentence cannot be overturned, I am ready to give my verdict," he finished.

Mr. Payne was silent, but sweating very heavily.

Chae Lim and May Lee nodded happily to each other.

The judge cleared his throat, and lifted his gavel, saying, "In light of new evidence, I hearby declare that Miss April May's conviction of accomplice to murder and wire-tapping overturned. She is free to go." He banged his gavel once.

May Lee jumped up, high-fiving her partner. Chae Lim gave a thumb's up to April, who stood and curtsied.

Will rushed over, and picked the petite pinked hair woman up, administering a bear-hug. April gasped in surprise, then smiled slightly as she felt his face nuzzling her collar.

_'I'd usually smack a man for doing that... but it seems that he sprung me from the clink... I'll let it slide, this time,'_ she thought. Plus, he didn't seem to be perverted about it... just happy.

"Could you, um... put me down, tee hee?" she asked after a moment of celebratory hugging.

His face heated up. "Oh-oh! Sorry, Miss April!" he apologized, sweating almost as much as the prosecutor had been. He sniffed once... then twice... and then they were hugging again.

_'Hello freedom, you sweet, elusive high... It looks like I'm back,'_ April May thought. Maybe this time around, she really would be a good girl.

Then again... One never can tell.

--

Ah... I'm thinking about making this into a full story. Just because I really like the April/Will pairing. If I get some good feedback, I just might!


End file.
